class_clown_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Class Clown (TV Series)
Class Clown is an upcoming animated series based on the popular comic of the same name by Casio Robinson that will be coming in 2020/2021 on Cartoon Network. Casio Robinson - the main protagonist of the series. Casio is very intelligent, nice, and popular. But he has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is sometimes self absorbent. However, he is also funny, noble, hardworking, and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Despite the fact that his grade point average is 90.7, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has created many creative comic books (such as "Fails!" or "Moe Mentum") and helped his friends out of several situations. His sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office sometimes. Casio is sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. Francis Burnley - Casio's best friend. Francis is very intelligent, and this upsets his friends from time to time. Casio and Francis frequently make fun of each other, but he states that this is how they operate. Contrary to Casio's feelings for them, Francis is friendly with both Mrs. Z and Jeremy. Francis participates in the band Toxic 45 and dates Jenny. Taj McGlennery - Casio's other best friend. Taj is an expert jokester, which sometimes gets on Casio's nerves. He is also the sporty one of the trio. When it comes to Jeremy, Taj is comfortable to have him around, much to Casio's anger. Students at Regional 4 Ruby Auger - One of Casio's classmates. Casio has a huge crush on her, but she doesn't return the same feelings. She has no feelings for Casio and barely considers him as a friend. She tends to go berserk when something embarrassing is done to her. Jeremy Jedean - An exchange student from Ecuador and one of Casio's rivals. He is a bully to all the kids in the SCHOOL. He is very rude, conceited, vain, violent, sociopathic, rebellious, arrogant, and stupid. Nobody really likes him. Victoria Zolichafir - One of Casio's schoolmates and rivals. Victoria is most infamous for being a "know-it-all" student. As thought by Casio, she is arrogant and vain, although Victoria and Casio view each other's work as horrible. She considers Casio as an idiot. Victoria is also very rude but devoted person. It is also implied that she is a suck-up, especially to Mrs. Z. VOICE ACTORS * Casio Robinson as Casio Robinson * Casio Robinson as Francis Burnley * Taj McGlamery as Taj McGlennery * Patrick Hinman as Patrick Korsakov * Casio Robinson as Jeremy Jedean * Victoria Zollarcoffer as Victoria Zolichafir * Casio Robinson as Geraldilascio Charlemnegnipescadiscios X * Elisabeth Leifert as Lizzy Leyfert * Bruce Robinson as Bruce Robinson * Monica Robinson as Monica Robinson * Ashley Zollarcoffer as Mrs. Valerie Zolichafir * Nicholas Federici as Mr. Nate Federici * Jeffrey Rosado as Principal John Rosado * Vanessa Zollarcoffer as Vanessa Zolichafir * Dylan Theeb as Dylan Thompson * Nathan Hausman as Nate Houseman * Leña Robinson as Leña and Tom